


with you i can never be cold

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: A brief domestic moment in Winterfell.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Twenty Two - Summer.





	with you i can never be cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day twenty-two: Summer.

Winterfell was cold, but that was expected. It was the North, after all, and no one who had any brains in their head thought the North would be warm. Still, Jaime thought, it was warm in Brienne’s room. Underneath the furs in her bed, her breath hitting the back of his neck while she slept, her arm wrapped around his waist, he was as warm as he had ever been in summer. It was the dead of winter, and yet he felt the heat as if he were standing in the sun. 

“Mh.” Brienne sighed, nuzzling the back of his neck. He smiled at nothing, blindingly happy in his current position. Then she shifted and blew out a deep breath, sending shivers down his spine. The hand resting on his bare stomach stiffened, then relaxed again. “Every morning I wake up with your hair in my mouth.” Brienne grumbled sleepily, her voice raspy. Still, she didn’t move, instead pressing a chaste kiss on his neck before yawning again. 

“Should I cut my hair then?” He teased softly, turning around so they were facing each other. Brienne made a sleepy noise of protest and tugged him closer to her, opening her bleary blue eyes. She scowled at his delighted grin, her eyebrows narrowing. 

“It’s too early to be awake.” She replied, tugging the furs up to cover them both. Her hand brushed against his ribs, making him jump. She gave him a narrow look, as if to warn him she would remember that, but ultimately snuggled closer to him. After a moment when they both were close to sleep, she finally mumbled, “I like your hair as it is.” 

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, watching a dark blush rise on her cheeks. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

Winter was cold and unforgiving, but here with the woman he loved, it could not touch him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to have jaime's pov of a pale form singing sorrowfully, but that is slowly growing into a monster, so i'll get to it after writer's month!
> 
> please leave a like/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
